


明日躯壳

by Ivansher



Category: Deca-Dence (Anime), 没落要塞
Genre: M/M, 凑, 凑镝, 镝凑, 镝木
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 他们还能更像人类吗？
Relationships: Kaburagi/Minato (Deca-Dence)
Kudos: 4





	明日躯壳

濒危物种，原始人类。

他们套着这样的壳，没想到里面的芯子也越来越像。

他们还能更像人类吗？比如，用柔软的表皮相触碰。

凑觉得很吵。不是电流的嘈杂噪音，而是胸腔里的震动，竟然连大脑都听得到，这是什么落后设计啊。

镝木却觉得很有意思。他覆上凑的胸口，震动便传过来了。原来频率不一样啊。他越来越好奇，五指这里按按，那里戳戳。

别，够了。凑皱起眉头，这样……很奇怪。

啊，是吗。镝木反而笑了起来，让凑有了更不好的预感。

我听说，他的手慢慢下挪，一路上也并不安分。

就跟注入Oxone一样，人类也有类似的方法。

作为槽者多年的统领，凑当然不会一无所知。只是，等下，跟镝木吗？

他肉眼可见地体温攀升。会坏掉吧，他几乎脱口而出，不管是身体，还是脑子。

我觉得不会。镝木轻松回道，不试试看，怎么会知道呢？前司令官大人。

我们俩可是BUG啊。

凑觉得这样的场景很熟悉。是了，结果不难猜到。

反正你也不会听。他喃喃自语，让两人的接触面积更大了一些。


End file.
